


Love in Times of Quidditch

by Abilane_of_Yon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Veritaserum, Voldemort never existed, just this once everybody lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abilane_of_Yon/pseuds/Abilane_of_Yon
Summary: Hermione Granger has two problems.  One of them Harry Potter, her best friend and boyfriend.  The other Draco Malfoy, the secret third in their relationship.  She wants to keep their triad quiet until she's ready to tell the world, but unfortunately for her fate has other plans.  Can their relationship survive jealous lions, meddlesome snakes, N.E.W.T.S. and a year of Friday night quidditch games?  If Hermione has anything to say about it, they'll come out of the other side stronger than ever.  Hopefully fate agrees.Voldemort never existed A/U, with inter-house unity at its finest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Love in Times of Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! After some big life changes, I'm finally back! I found this little head cannon about inter-house secret quidditch games, and the plot bunnies began multiplying. First it was just a simple little one-shot, but then it started to evolve into this monstrosity. I just love the idea of quidditch bringing the houses together, no matter if they play or if they cheer on the sidelines. Of course, I changed some things. I wanted the professors in on it, because I could see them understandings why this is a good idea for their students. This allows them to get to know everyone, muggleborn or pureblood, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it doesn't matter anymore. Of course, I don't expect everything to change. There will still be jerks, and that'll be addressed later on in the plot. Just not quite outright war level of jerks. 
> 
> Oh, and to forewarn, I am ignoring a lot of later released canon. Basically I'm taking just what we know about the characters from the books, and tossing out everything else that's been released on Pottermore or on JK Rowling's twitter.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, head girl, still couldn’t figure out how Harry got her to referee every time they played. As a first and second year she mostly just ignored the game in favor of her book. As a third year, she had finally begun cheering on the players. She had been talked into playing a few times in fourth and fifth year, which finally got her comfortable with flying. She still preferred cheering on her team for the week, comfortably on the ground with a book though. Since Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson had graduated the previous year there were other roles to fill. Luna had volunteered to announce, and she was fair enough to all the teams it was agreed to. A seventh year always was the referee though, and there was only one seventh year that had sat out the entirety of sixth year, and so it was decreed that Hermione would take over as referee. She had fought that, and to get her to agree Draco and Harry said they’d take her place once a month. One from each side, to keep things fair. 

That had been six weeks ago. She had asked for a break the last three games. Harry, every time, came up with a reason to keep her up in the air with them. He would turn his puppy dog eyes on her, which only seemed to work on her and Draco, and she would be putty in his hands. Every single time. All she wanted was to curl up on a blanket, in her pajamas, with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate while she cheered on the rest of the crazies every Friday night. Which is what they were. 

Nobody really remembered how the games had started. They had begun sometime between the marauders’ time at Hogwarts and Bill’s seventh year. What they did know was it started as a way for the actual quidditch teams to practice. Then a few students would join in to watch. Then the teams were switching out players almost weekly with the onlookers. Let the kids who weren’t on the teams have some fun too. Then, when their year started, it had turned into this. A giant melee once a week which typically ended with a massive sleepover in the Room of Requirement for the seventh years. It had admittedly been a boost for the morale of all four houses over the years. Instead of infighting in the hallways, groups of students from all four houses would be found throughout the school. Studying, playing exploding snap, walking around the lake. It was as if, for the first time since the Founders, the school was actually united. Sure, there was still the occasional blood supremacist or snake hater. There were fewer and fewer of them though. Fewer first years were coming in with preconceived notions about the houses and what they stood for. Even the professors noticed the difference, and when it was discovered what they were doing, all of them were on board. The prefects were required to attend the game, to keep an eye on things, and all of the first through fourth years had to be in their common rooms by midnight. The professors figured that the older years could stand a little bit of freedom once a week, as long as they abided by the rules the rest of the time. If they served detention that week, they weren’t allowed at the game. If they were caught at the game, they weren’t allowed to attend any the rest of that semester. Caught twice, the year. That very rarely happened though, most of the other students kept their peers in line if they were able to keep up the fun. The fifth and sixth years were allowed to bunk with their friends in different houses (it wasn’t unusual for each class to pick a common room to crash in), but the Room of Requirement was reserved for seventh year students. 

Typically a couple of the professors would be in attendance. Hagrid was almost a permanent fixture, cheering on the teams equally. Dumbledore and McGonagall were common faces as well. McGonagall loved a good game, and the students swore she ran a betting pool on it. The other heads and professors would rotate out, mostly just to keep an eye on things. About the only one who stayed far away was Professor Trelawney. She swore she could see how things would pan out, so she didn’t see a need to actually attend. The students thanked her. They imagined if she did, she’d start reading their fates by the pattern they flew on their brooms. 

Hermione continued to scowl any time the two team captains flew by her. She didn’t care if Harry continued to toss her that grin, or that Draco occasionally winked at her. She wasn’t going to give in to their conniving ways next time. It wasn’t going to happen. She continued to scan over the other players, making sure they were following the rules for this game. This round, since the younger years had already gone to bed, was pretty much a free for all. Head shots weren’t allowed, no death stunts, and you still had to throw the quaffle into the goal, but otherwise anything was fair. The only new stipulation this week was the chasers had to dismount, spin around ten times, and then fly again every time they scored a goal. First to 12 goals win. The seekers played as chasers, since they didn’t want to waste a snitch on a quick game. 

Her eyes were drawn once more to her raven haired boyfriend. He was teasing Draco again, trying to bait him into a game of chase. That was their normal routine on the field. _Harry stop flirting with him. One of these days we’re going to be found out, and it’s going to be because seeing him in quidditch robes gets you riled up._ Hermione had had this conversation with them before. They were friends, so it wasn’t unusual to see the three of them hanging out together. They could even excuse the occasional bit of flirting from Draco, since that was just how he was with his close friends. Hermione normally just laughed it off. If they kept publicly flirting with each other though, people would figure it out. Hermione didn’t care that triads were more accepted in the Wizarding world. She wasn’t ready to let the world know. She liked having Draco just to the two of them right now. She had agreed by Christmas everyone would know, but she wasn’t ready to let go yet. 

It had started towards the end of sixth year. She and Harry had been indulging in a bit of heavy petting in the boys changing room after a game. They were supposed to meet Draco outside of the entrance hall in twenty minutes. They hadn’t realized he had left his bag, and had decided to run back to grab it, catching the two of them fucking on top of Harry’s robes in the middle of the room. A questioning look from Harry, and a nod from Hermione had them asking Draco to join them. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but then it had happened again at the last game of the season. And again, on the train on the way to King’s Cross. 

Eventually, over the summer, they had come to a conclusion after a rousing round in the orchards behind the Manor. They didn’t want to stop doing this. Finally, by the end of summer, Draco was officially part of their little triad. They had told James and Lily, since they had caught Hermione giving a Draco a good morning kiss in the middle of the Potter kitchen. They had figured out Remus and Sirius knew, but it was a Marauder’s secret now too. Draco was now a part of their little pack, and the adults wouldn’t tell until they were ready to. The fact that she and Draco shared a dorm as Head boy and Girl made things a little bit easier. Harry had the cloak and the map, so it was easy to sneak in to cuddle up with his favorite people.

Hermione followed the quaffle with her eyes, and watched it sail through the goal. Finally, finally, they were done for the night. Harry and his team whooped as Hermione declared them the winners, though she knew his was a little louder than the rest. She winked over at a scowling Draco, making him laugh at her. A handshake later and everyone was returning to the castle. The seventh year prefects would make sure the fifth and sixth years got to the dormitories, while the rest of the seventh years set up the Room of Requirement for the night. Hermione, meanwhile, opened the outbuilding so they could put the balls away. They had about half an hour, forty-five minutes tops before someone would wonder where they were. She smiled as she felt Harry nuzzle into her neck, knowing Draco was locking the door behind them. “It was a good game loves. So, tell me, who won where tonight?” Quickly, Harry pushed her into Draco’s arms, moving away from her back. Draco pushed her against the wall, capturing her lips in a quick but heated kiss. Hermione moaned when he released her lips, trying to draw him back to her. 

He chuckled and smiled warmly, “Well kitten,” he purred, punctuating each word with a kiss down her neck, “I get the pleasure of fucking you, while our dear lion has the pleasure of fucking me.” Quickly he disappeared their clothes, pulling her legs around his waist. Slowly he traced a hand up her thigh as he nipped at the flesh on her neck. He hissed as a he began to finger her, curling it just the way she liked. She knew Harry was busy prepping Draco, and she knew this wasn’t going to be one of their more romantic rendezvous. Her thinking was confirmed as Draco began to sink himself inside her, and Hermione was suddenly glad for their antics on the pitch. She did love when they teased each other. It never failed to push her buttons, which meant she was more than ready for him. 

Draco stilled, allowing Harry to seat himself comfortably inside him. He sighed against Draco’s back, as he began to thrust shallowly in and out. It wasn’t long before the two of them had set a furious pace, Draco thrusting into Hermione as Harry pulled out of him. Hermione brought her lips to Draco’s, swallowing his moans as their tongues danced against each other. Harry traced a hand up Hermione’s left thigh and hip, gripping Draco’s right hip with the other. Draco was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow.

Hermione ran her hands through Draco’s hair, pulling him down to her mouth once again. She moaned as she felt his hand on her clit, their tongues moving against each other as he took her moan as an invitation. He began to kiss down her neck, occasionally nipping her. He laved his tongue along the juncture of her neck and shoulder, teasingly drawing the pattern he knew she loved. She was almost stunned when she quickly came undone, not expecting to be that close so quickly. There wasn’t time for a second though, as Draco bit down and she felt him lose himself inside her. Harry joined them soon after, sagging against Draco as he finished. 

Draco kept trying to grab her arse and pull her in for another quick snog, Harry joining him in his pursuit, but she waved her boys off. She found her wand, and cast the necessary charms to clean the three of them. A few minutes later the three of them were dressed, and began to walk up to the castle. Harry and Draco argued about their next DADA assignment, as Hermione snuggled closer to Harry. She really wanted to walk between them, holding both of their hands, but it wasn’t uncommon to run into a straggler or one of their classmates grabbing snacks from the kitchen. Tonight, though, they didn’t run into anyone until they were inside the Room of Requirement. 

“Finally! Did the bludgers run off on you again? We thought we were going to have to send a search party after you three!” Ron really could never keep his mouth shut. Hermione fought the blush that began to creep along her skin, willing herself to think about potions class or arthmancy equations instead of what they just got up to. She started to say her usual excuse when Draco jumped to her rescue.

“My fault. I had forgotten my bag back at the field. Harry and Hermione waited for me while I rushed back to grab it.” She let Harry pull her down into his lap. She got comfortable as Draco sat on the couch next to them, letting Hermione put her feet in his lap once he was settled. “You’d think I’d remember it a little better, since it was my turn to bring the refreshments,” he pulled a rather large bottle of firewhisky out of his bag, showing it to the rest of the room. They were a small group tonight, which surprised Hermione. Typically the entirety of seventh year came to the ROR after party. Then she remembered that the majority of the seventh years had their career planning meetings tomorrow. Fortunately some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been able to snag afternoon time slots, which meant they could still be here tonight. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were sprawled out on the couch across from them. Seamus and Dean were cuddled up on a blanket to their left, using a stack of pillows as a backrest. Ron was sitting in a beanbag to their right, a muggle item Hermione had asked the room for one day that Ron decided was the most comfortable thing ever. Finally Neville was curled in a comfortable looking chair between the Slytherin trio and the cuddling duo. Hermione was honestly glad for the small turnout. She knew when the snakes brought firewhisky that things could get out of hand. Hopefully with a smaller group they’d be able to keep things fairly tame. 

She didn’t catch the smirk Pansy gave to Theo as the green robed witch brought out a small phial of something. “Perfect Draco. Pass it over here, I finally got Fred and George to give me the ratio for veritaserum or dare. It’s already been decided we’re playing.”

Draco passed it to his left, letting the bottle go around the circle to the witch. He had caught his fellow Slytherin’s smirk, and he wasn’t sure if he should be nervous or not. Unfortunately for him, the trio hadn’t noticed the small bruise that was on Hermione’s skin. 


End file.
